


A Trilogy of NSFW ficlets

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: A small selection of (extremely) short PWP ficlets I wrote just to practice writing smut.Don't expect much more.





	1. Record Break

**Author's Note:**

> BE RIGHT BACK GOING TO CHURCH

"Oho, Wallace..." Steven ruffled his partners teal curls, teasing them slowly through his fingers as he leaned back revelling in his sheer bliss. "You're in a _special_ mood today, aren't you?"

Wallace made no reply, other than the heavy breaths and gasps as his lips slowly inched further up to the base of Stevens thick, throbbing cock. This was possibly the furthest he'd gotten; he could feel the tip nudging at the back of his strained throat, tickling at his gag reflex, as soft lips clasped the shaft. 

Looking up through his bleary eyes at the euphoria on Stevens face as he moaned in pleasure distracted him from the discomfort of having his massive member stuffed down his throat.

_And enough for him to lose focus._

Wallace gasped suddenly, sliding back off Stevens cock, a long string of thick saliva still connecting his mouth with the tip. "Sorry, ah..." His mouth felt unpleasantly moist and sticky.

"Don't..." Stevens warm hand had found its way to Wallaces cheek as he thumbed it tenderly, sloppily kissing the strand of saliva away. _"That's the furthest anyone has ever gotten..."_

"Well, shall I break my own record?" Wallace appeared to have a second wind as he lifted Stevens dick to his lips, rimming the tip teasingly with his tongue.

_"... Go on."_


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY HOWDY I LOVE FEELING SINNY

"Ahh... Steven just..."

Wallaces voice was cut off by the deep moan which broke out from his throat. Steven was a known tease in the bedroom, always holding back and biding his time as he waits for the perfect moment to strike. 

Steven said nothing and only passed a coy smirk up to Wallace as he continued to nibble the insides of his thighs, clearly avoiding touching Wallaces dick. 

"Just what, _dearest_?" His voice was hoarse, yet playful as he trailed his tongue down Wallaces shaft, tantalizingly running it around the tip with that same slappable smirk looking up at his increasingly flustered partner.

"Steven if you don't start I'll... ahh!" Steven slowly slipped his lips over the very edge of his dick, still teasing it with his tongue as he watched Wallace melt into even more of a moaning, blushing mess.

"Godammit why are you such a tease..."


	3. Experience

_He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the goddamned hell out of this._

Back arching through nought but sheer, raw, pleasure as he clamped down on his lower lip to catch the deep moan about to slip from his throat, Wallaces eyes pinched shut, threatening to roll back as he gazed up at Steven, who offered his most infuriatingly smug smirk back. Wallace didn't know how he did it. How he made lubing feel just as damn amazing as the actual sex. Maybe it was experience. Yeah, it was probably his years of experience.

Writhing and whimpering as Stevens experienced and skilled fingers worked around inside him, stretching and warming, he managed to hoarsely whisper out: "Will you just get on with it already...?"

"Why Wallace..." Steven smirked one last time, directly striking Wallaces sweetest and most sensitive spot. "I thought you enjoyed this part?"

“I do, just...” Wallaces voice gave out to a deep moan as Stevens hands became more frisky and vigorous, before he eventually slipped it out.

“I think that’s enough of that now...” Steven smirked, wiping his hand on the bed sheets before using it to cup Wallaces jaw , easing his head to face him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait did I finish this one

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God my next fic collection will be much purer. How d'ya'll feel about fankids?! :^D


End file.
